


The Most Toys

by faithinthepoor



Category: Eulogy (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Envy challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Alice saying, "I’m sure you’re a very nice lesbian, is that the preferred term?"……

"We prefer whore, I think all women do these days," the sex toy is talking to me and likely reveling in my discomfort. It’s hard to concentrate as she casually flicks the ash from her cigarette and has the hide to speak candidly about her depraved carnal activities with my little sister. I can’t believe Lucy brought her here; it’s bad enough that they flaunt their unnatural lifestyle in front of my children but this is a solemn occasion, a time that should be for family. I long for Lucy to come to her senses and realise that she can’t continue to pretend her sham of a relationship is in anyway equivalent to what I share with Bert. I hate her every time the term ‘life-partner’ falls from her lips. I wish she wasn’t foolish enough not care what other’s think and I wish I could have been that brave.


End file.
